fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Keeler
Issues Page from Jonathan Keeler's site from March, 2006 Source: Vote Keeler.com John Payne's Lack of Integrity If John Payne had the courage to do the right thing and vote against the pay raise, why didn't he have the integrity to call his colleagues on the carpet for their unconstitutional actions? Why didn't they hold the required public hearings on three separate days, as the Constitution requires? Even if he didn't vote for the raise, he committed the same offense when he voted for the repeal -- like the pay raise, it was voted upon in the middle of the night without the required public hearings! John Payne just doesn't get it. This isn't merely about some pay raise. It's about integrity, about following your oath of office. Since Payne won't do that, since he doesn't "get it", then the voters should vote for Jonathan Keeler instead. Term Limits Jonathan Keeler supports limiting service in the State House of Representatives to NO MORE than ten years, and will support reform in the State House to limit committee chair positions to NO MORE than six years. In keeping with this pledge, Jonathan Keeler will voluntarily limit himself to NO MORE than ten years (5 terms) of service in the State House of Representatives. No Pay Raises I will NEVER vote for a pay raise during my term of office. I believe the process by which the pay raise came up for a vote must be reformed. Votes should never be taken in the middle of the night. All future compensation changes for Pennsylvania's legislative, executive and judicial branches shall be subject to voter approval by referendum. Spending Limits I support the enactment of a Taxpayers' Bill of Rights Amendment (TABOR) and a Tax & Expenditure Limitation (TEL) to the Pennsylvania Constitution which would place strict limits on future spending. Spending in the current state budget last year rose by 6.1%!!! When government spending rises faster than inflation, Pennsylvanians can't afford their government. Asking our citizens to shoulder that kind of burden is unfair. The voters spend within their budget, so should the state government! Abolish Repressive Property Taxes There is a real crisis in Pennsylvania! Property taxes have become oppressive! Our dedicated and hardworking farmers are being forced to sell their land due to ever increasing school taxes. Seniors who have owned their home for decades find they can no longer afford to live here due to their annual school tax bill. Sadly, recent college graduates are leaving Pennsylvania in massive numbers because other states offer better opportunities and less repressive tax structures. We need to take real action to solve the property tax crisis before it destroys more families and pushes our young people out of Pennsylvania! Complete elimination of property taxes is the only solution in favor of a fairer system! Senior Security We must plan now for the health care and prescription needs of our current and future seniors, and this must be done in a fashion that does not overburden the labor force with unreasonable tax increases. Keeler Keeler